


The Plane Ride Home

by stephrc79



Series: Collected One Shots [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody touches Q. Nobody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plane Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Manip by [Nephilim-Phoenix](http://nephilim-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Q-007-00Q-328327796)

The flight was long. Too long.

Bond rested his head back against the fuselage, exhaustion trying to take hold against the hyper awareness he couldn’t shake. It had already been five hours since he’d pulled Q out of Aleppo, out of the back room of the most vile flat Bond had ever been in — and that was more than saying something.

He still had no idea how the al-Qaeda cell had been able to take Q from his flat — it was probably one of the most well-protected homes in all of England outside of Buckingham Palace — but two days ago Q had been ripped out of his bed in the middle of the night and disappeared. It wasn’t until his tracking device had switched on barely twelve hours ago that MI6 had even known Q had left the country, let alone been taken halfway across the globe.

Bond’s first thought, irrational as it may have been, was how they’d even managed to get Q on a plane.

And now Bond sat back in a seat on an MI6 cargo plane with Q pressed up against him, out cold from a combination of his own exhaustion, trauma and a cocktail of drugs. Bond wrapped his arm around his quartermaster, held him tight, and prayed Q stayed that way for at least another two hours, until they touched down on home soil.

An extraction team had been dispatched to retrieve Q, including two other Double O’s — Alec and 0014 — a small army of field agents, and several paramedics. Every thirty minutes or so a different medic came by, wanting to check Q’s vitals, but the murderous glare Bond gave them made for a hasty retreat. It took a couple hours, but they finally gave it up for a bad job. Bond had rained down hellfire and brimstone when it came to getting Q back. If Q were in distress now, Bond would have no compunction about making sure the med team knew about it.

So the rest of the flight went by in silence, save the soft roar of the engine, while Q stayed asleep, safely wrapped up in Bond’s arms until they could get back to MI6 and plot their revenge.

And if Bond had to burn down all of Syria to make it happen, well that was just another Tuesday.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.


End file.
